A prior art device is disclosed in a U.S.A. patent issued 6 Oct. 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,815 to one McKenna for a DART. That particular patent describes a tapered point which is seized, in its forward and extended position, by a collar which has a thread that matingly threads into a threaded cylindrical bore defined by the dart body. The machining of the threaded collar and female threaded mating bore in the body is expensive; furthermore, the construction of a fully tapered point, with the butt end, is also expensive. Another dart with retractable point is disclosed by Bottlesen in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,322 issued 28 Oct. 1980.
In my U.S.A. patent for a RETRACTABLE POINT SYSTEM FOR A DART, issued 28 Sep. 1993 AS U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,151, I disclosed a dart point system that eliminated threads and substituted therefore, a split sleeve in a frictional engagement with a stepped bore defined by the dart body. This allowed the dart point to retract into the dart body housing on impact, particularly if the dart point struck a wire overlaying denominated boundaries on the dart board. The retractable point system of that dart was removable from the dart body; conveniently with the use of a tool, as disclosed and depicted in FIGS. 5 and 6 of that patent.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance and improve a dart structure where not only is the point system for the dart retractable but also more simply removable from the dart body preferably with an extraction tool so that the dart point can be replaced or otherwise conveniently serviced using only minimum effort or skill.